


Because I Am Here Now

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, Branding, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That he will go through this tonight, knowing it will be for nothing, makes it worth everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Am Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, prompts: restraint, ownership, branding

Despite all the speculations by their colleagues and the rumours to the contrary sparked by Jack's impressive back catalogue, he's not into pain for sexual purposes. Ianto, for all his apparently insatiable curiosity concerning the limits of what each can inflict on the other, has tasted just enough of the sharp end to know his own desires lean more towards heady pleasure. Their days are spent tightly wrapped in clothes almost better suited as uniforms, but their nights, ah! Their nights, when not stolen away or carved into too-small pieces by the demands of work, are filled with scented oils, smooth silk, decadently dark chocolate, and butter-soft leather. Under the unlikely glow of a bare bulb in an underground bunker, they are learning indolence.

Tonight's not about pain. It's not even about ownership, though as the months have passed and they have fallen into one another out of something that is no longer just sex, there's a question between them, lingering. Ianto can't ask, and Jack will absolutely never say, and frankly, it's the conversations they don't have that makes whatever this is continue to work.

This needs to work. They are not the only two who've become reliant on the other being stable, being there.

Jack isn't into pain, but understands its many uses. He has fucked and been fucked raw, and he has bitten blood out, and he has bent lovers to scream, not always in joy. But they asked, they needed, he needed, there was an understanding.

There is understanding here. Jack can feel his feet leaving the planet with every step, and he wants to go, but he also needs grounding, needs to know the solidity of the Earth. And in this one thing, Ianto has the exact same desire. They can't put words to tonight. Tonight means they can skip the words. Tonight is need.

Jack's arms are bound, lovingly cinched down so that he won't hurt himself. Ianto presses hot kisses to the flesh peeking out from under each strap, worshiping the gift they are giving each other. He spends time as he would on any other night, sliding Jack's cock between his lips, sucking and bobbing until Jack is hard and covered with spit.

A smile touches his face, the first part of the job well-done.

Ianto gets the alcohol wipes and meticulously cleans the already smooth skin on Jack's inner thigh.

"You don't need that," Jack says, always in charge or trying to be. Some nights he manages to let himself lose control, be possessed, and those are the nights he manages to sleep deeply. Tomorrow, when this is finished, they will try that again. Tonight he needs the illusion of power, even as he is surrendering.

"I'm not risking an infection."

Jack doesn't point out that he will heal too soon for that worry, that he will die too soon. They both know. Nothing is forever, except Jack. That he will go through this tonight, knowing it will be for nothing, makes it worth everything to Ianto.

The metal is orange-hot. There ought to be a meaningful pattern, some pertinent design or binding rune, but it's just a plain X, and not even Jack is making a crack about it marking the spot. His eyes are huge as Ianto brings the metal closer. Heat radiates in the room, a dwarf star lighting their path.

Ianto holds it high and safe and away as he comes to Jack's mouth for a long kiss. His free hand is back at Jack's cock, stroking him, loving him. He dips his mouth down for a long lick. Jack's gaze is locked on the poker, and he makes a whine in his throat. They have a gag, unused beside him on the pillow, but his mouth is free to shout a stop at any time. He can say no.

Just the tip of his cock moves past Ianto's lips as his hand pumps. The hand holding the poker dips, but doesn't fall. Hands and lips move away. Jack is on the edge, wanting, needing. Not about pain, but about stability. Not about possession, but about desire.

"Do it," he says, but the poker is already on its downward arc, the skin held taut, and there is pain, so very much pain, and the poker is gone and the lips are back and sucking and Jack sobs as he comes, as he needs, as he belongs.


End file.
